1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for leveling and supporting a structural or supportive member during installation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-supporting post leveling device having two, three, four or more legs and operable to support and facilitate leveling a post or other structural or supportive member, such as, for example, a pole or a beam, during installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable or necessary during construction, whether commercial or residential in nature, to level a post or other structural or supportive member, such as, for example, a pole or beam. Such leveling may be desirable for aesthetic reasons, as when installing a supporting post of a fence, or necessary for structural or safety reasons, as when installing a supporting column of a covered porch or deck.
Typically, the post is installed in a two step process, including first positioning and leveling the post and then supporting the post until it is able to support itself. Commonly, a worker supports by hand both the post and a leveling device placed thereupon. By holding the leveling device in close association with the post, such that the two are parallel with a common longitudinal axis, the worker is able to adjust the post""s orientation until the leveling device indicates level. Leveling devices are know in the art that secure to the post, typically being placed upon or about the post and secured thereto with a releasable strap or band, thereby freeing the worker from supporting the leveling device separate from the post.
Once leveled, the post must be secured, either temporarily or permanently. It is often desirable to temporarily support the post, such as, for example, when the post""s final position is uncertain and may depend upon other subsequently positioned posts or structural members. It is also often desirable to temporarily support the post while dirt or concrete, in which the post has been placed, hardens or cures. Unfortunately, the above-mentioned existing leveling devices that secure to the post are, in fact, supported by and do not support the post.
A well-known method of achieving such temporary support is to nail to the post at least two pieces of scrap lumber oriented perpendicular to one another such that the scrap lumber projects angularly from the post to rest upon the ground and thereby provides a makeshift brace. Unfortunately, a second worker is often required to perform this operation, with the first worker supporting the post and the leveling device and maintaining level, and the second worker nailing and positioning the scrap lumber. Furthermore, nailing potentially mars the finish of or otherwise damages the post. Additionally, where the scrap lumber must rest on a hard surface, such as concrete or asphalt adjacent the post hole, the scrap lumber may be prone to slippage, thereby shifting the post out of level. It will be appreciated that if such shifting goes undetected while concrete or other supportive material cures or sets around the post, substantial labor and expense may be required to remove the concrete, re-level the post, and pour more concrete.
Due to the above-identified problems and disadvantages in the art, there is a need for an improved post leveling device.
The present invention solves the above-described and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art to provide a self-supporting post leveling device operable to support and facilitate leveling a post or other structural or supportive member, such as, for example, a pole or beam, during installation thereof. The present invention is operable to accommodate a variety of post sizes and shapes, such as round or multi-sided, thick or thin, and a variety of post materials, such as wood, plastic, or metal. The preferred post leveling device broadly comprises an adjustable sleeve, including two post adjustment mechanisms; two leveling mechanisms; and two, three, four or more legs, with one or more of the legs being length-adjustable.
The sleeve adjusts to substantially surround and immobilize the post, whether square or round, by way of the post adjustment mechanisms, which may be, for example, threaded rods or bolts perpendicularly screwed through the sleeve and operable when tightened to trap and when loosened to release the post within the sleeve. In one embodiment, the sleeve merely provides one or more shelves upon which a conventional leveling tool may be placed. In another embodiment, however, two leveling mechanisms are secured to or incorporated into the sleeve oriented perpendicular to one another. Such leveling mechanisms may be, for example, conventional fluid bubble leveling mechanisms or laser leveling mechanisms.
The legs are hingedly or pivotably coupled with the sleeve and independently positionable relative thereto. There are preferably two, three, or four legs to provide optimum stability, depending on the particular application, with at least one of the legs being provided with a length-adjustment mechanism advantageously operable to incrementally shorten or lengthen the leg. Thus, when leveling the post, positioning or length of the legs may be adjusted in order to orient, as required, the post immobilized within the sleeve.
It will be appreciated that the legs provide a number of advantages over the prior art, including providing support during positioning, leveling, and curing/setting processes. The legs allow the post to be placed upright in a tentative position while a final position is confirmed or other preliminary work is performed. Furthermore, with the legs supporting the sleeve and the post trapped therewithin, a single worker is able to perform the leveling process. Additionally, the legs can provide support during curing or setting or hardening processes when the post must be reliably braced to retain its level orientation.
These and other important features of the present invention are more fully described in the section titled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.